Through A Grapevine
by lovagirl132
Summary: Hinata hears that Kiba likes her, how does it affect her during training with him? One-shot. Kibahina KibaxHina KibaxHinata HinaKiba HinaxKiba HinataxKiba


Me: A fairly short one-shot for Suki87

Kiba: I like Suki since she likes Kibahina also!

Me: B-but you were supposed to be mine!...and Hinata's...

Kiba: I'm only Hinata's

Me: Screw You. I Don't Own Naruto

* * *

"Kiba likes you!"

Hinata had been having a nice afternoon drinking the tea she had made quietly, when Sakura and Ino had burst through her door shouting such sudden news. So, she did the casual thing that someone would do if they heard such news and were drinking tea. She choked on her drink.

"You okay Hinata?" Sakura asked, as Hinata coughed silently. She nodded her head quickly, before looking up at the girls with her pale orbs.

"I-I'm sorry I t-think I mi-misunderstood y-you" She muttered, her eyes widening. Ino sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, before looking at the girl with an irritated look.

"I heard from Shikamaru who heard from Chouji who heard from Asuma who heard from Kakashi who heard from Kurenai who heard from Shino who heard from Kiba himself that he likes you!" Hinata choked on her tea again, then turned to the two girls her eyes widening even more.

"I-I'm s-sorry what?!" Ino twitched.

"Ok! I know you heard me that time!" She snapped, making the Hyuuga girl flinch. Sakura patted the fuming girls arm, before turning to Hinata with a wide grin.

"Isn't that great Hinata?!"

That had been a few hours ago, and now Hinata was at her team's training grounds, not being able to get the memory out of her mind. Of course, when training you should always pay attention to what you're doing, so when her leg went up in a kick her body fell backwards. Instead of hitting the hard ground like she expected, she instead fell backwards into a soft yet strong pair of arms. She tilted her head upward to be met with a grinning face.

"You ok Hinata?" He asked, before the girl screeched slightly and jumped up quickly.

"Just fine!" She said in a panicky tone, her stutter completely forgotten. He cocked his head to the side then placed a hand on her forehead.

"You okay? You seem…jumpy" He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and then placed his hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature…" He said in a confused tone. After hearing the news before, Hinata started paying a bit more attention to the little things he did. Like how he bit his lip with his canine tooth when he was confused. Those soft pink lips…

"Hinata you're drooling…" Her face instantly heated. He laughed, took something out of his pocket, and then wiped away the bit of spit on the corner of her mouth.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit? I'll train alone for now" He smiled, before setting her down under a tree. _No! If you sit me down I'll…stare…_ Her thoughts were pushed away immediately as minutes ticked by and Kiba kept training. His hood was long taken off showing the netting that covered his upper half, sweat making it stick to his rock hard…

"Hinata! Your nose is bleeding!" He quickly bent down in front of her and wiped the blood away, before looking at her in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, not even noticing how his close he was to her._ Sakura and Ino have suddenly made me think strangely towards Kiba! I need to rid the bad thoughts! _Hinata shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh I get it! I probably smell like sweat don't I?" He laughed, embarrassed, before running toward the river not far in front of the training grounds. He took of the netting, and then jumped into the water his head coming up soon after.

"Wow this feels great!" He grinned brightly at Hinata, before furrowing his eyebrows together as a larger amount of blood dripped from Hinata's nose, after witnessing a topless Kiba. Hinata quickly wiped it away, her eyes not leaving Kiba, who waved her over when she was finished.

"Come test it out!" He shouted. She stood up, walked over to the river, and was about to test out the water with her hand. When, suddenly, she tripped and fell face forward into Kiba's chest, causing him to fall backwards. When Hinata opened her eyes, her face was inches from Kiba's, the water dripping from her hair onto his face. He opened his eyes, his face blushing brightly at how close they were to kissing.

"A-Are you o-o-"

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU LIKE ME?!" She suddenly shouted. Kiba's mouth fell agape.

"Wha…? Who told you that!?" He asked, sitting up causing Hinata to be sitting on his lap in the warm water. He shook his head making water flick everywhere.

"N-never mind t-that, is I-it t-true?" Her eyes looked into his, which showed no emotion, except confusion. She knew that her eyes looked pleading, but she didn't stop looking into his. His hesitated, before he lowered his eyes, and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Eh?" She blinked at the abruptness.

"If I say yes, will you reject me?" He whispered, not noticing that his bare chest was touching her and causing a new nosebleed to start.

"No…" She muttered, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back to look into his eyes, that were watery. Her eyes widened, making him wipe his arm across his eyes.

"K-Kiba?!"

"S-Sorry something g-got I-into my e-eye" He muttered unconvincingly. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Jeez…I feel like such a baby" He muttered. Hinata smiled sweetly, her eyes going gentle.

"K-Kiba d-do you want t-to k-kiss m-me?" She asked shyly making his head snap up, so he looked at her. He looked away then at her again, before leaning in slowly and kissing her hesitantly. Once he was sure he wouldn't be pushed back, he pressed his lips harder against hers, then stuck his tongue in her mouth making her clutch his hair. He stroked his tongue against hers, sucked on her bottom lip, then stroked hers again. When he pulled back Hinata's lips were still puckered slightly.

"By the way, how did you know I liked you?" She shrugged slightly.

"I heard it through a grapevine"

* * *

Me: Leave me alone, I was half-asleep when I wrote this...

Kiba: Poor you...

Me: Thank you Kiba!

Kiba: Now make another one...

Me: But, I don't wanna! I'm tired!

Kiba: Sleep then get working!

Me: What about my Konoha's Mon. High?!

Kiba: ...work on that too, c'as I don't want Hinata in that unconcious state for too long...

Me: Ok! Please Read and Review!


End file.
